


Adoption

by DrewWrites



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6707404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrewWrites/pseuds/DrewWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon said:<br/>still want prompts? how about pet adoption?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adoption

“Please? Look how cute it is!”

 

“No.”

 

“But I’ll pay for it!”  
“No.” 

 

“I’ll take care of it.”

 

“For the last time Len, no!” Barry glared at Leonard who was holding a small cat up to his chest. The gray cat was snuggling up against him as he purred. Len looked up at Barry from his spot on the floor. They had come to the pet store with Eddie and Iris while they were looking for a puppy. Len had immediately found the kitten pen and promptly sat in the middle of it. 

 

Barry had his arms crossed and was determined not to give into the cuteness of Len snuggling and playing with the small creature. Their land lord would surely never allow an animal in their apartment. Barry was on the verge of breaking when Eddie and Iris rounded the corner with the puppy in Iris’ arms.

 

“They’re getting an animal. Why can’t we?” Len tried again.

 

“What’s going on?” Eddie asked. Len gestured to Barry. “He won’t let me get this cute little guy.” He complained. He held the cat up to his face and kissed it’s nose. 

 

“Aw come on Barry. Kittens are fun.” Iris lightly elbowed him in the arm. 

 

“Yeah they are. When you’re 12 and don’t have to take care of it. We would have to watch it’s every move.” Barry would not give in to the multiple pairs of pleading eyes. He would not. He would not give in to the look Len was giving him, no sir. But maybe a kitten wouldn’t be that bad. Len did look kinda cute with a tiny ball of fur wrapped in his arms. Ok he was really cute.

 

Barry had a lot of explaining to do to his landlord


End file.
